


Soldiers and Princesses

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Dolls, F/M, Nutcracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 15: Toy SoldierRiza has always loved the nutcracker.





	Soldiers and Princesses

Riza looked up at the nutcracker sitting on the mantle. His uniform was dashing, all covered in glitter and sparkles. She wanted him to come down and play with her princess dolls. Her parents had taken her to see the ballet a few nights ago, and ever since, she’d been focused on reenacting it with her toys.

“Mama? Can I have the nutcracker?”

Her mother sighed. “Riza, he’s not a toy. He’s just a tool.”

“But he came alive in the show! I wanna see if he’ll come alive and play with my princess doll!”

Her mother laughed, and moved so she could ruffle Riza’s hair. “That was just a story, dearest. He won’t really come alive. I’m glad you liked it, but that isn’t how things really work.”

Ria frowned. “But how do you  _ know _ , Mama? How do you know he won’t come alive like in the story?”

“Because that’s not how real life works. How about I read to you?”

“But I wanna play with the dolls!”

Her mother smiled. “Alright. You can play with your dolls. But the nutcracker stays where he is.”

“Yes mama,” Riza replied quietly.

***

The nutcracker came out of his box. Riza handled him gently. His uniform was the same blue and gold it’d been when she was a child. She handled him gingerly. It had been quite a struggle to get her father to agree to let her put him up.

She set him gently on the mantle in his place of honor. She smiled as his presence filled the room with a bit of holiday cheer.

“Riza?”

She whirled around, surprised to see Roy Mustang’s face. It had been nearly a year since she had snuck out to go to his holiday party. “Roy! What… What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit your father. I wanted him to look at some research I’ve been working on. What’re… you doing?”

“Oh well… Father said I could put up the nutcracker this year. He… Okay do you promise not to laugh?”

“When have I laughed at anything you’ve said, Riza?”

“Well…” Riza straightened the nutcracker on the mantle. “When I was little, my parents took me to see the Nutcracker. And I was convinced for weeks afterward that he’d come alive and fall in love with one of my dolls. She’s made of Xingese porcelain and her name is Sakura. I… I liked the story and I wanted it to be real.”

“Did he ever come alive and fall in love with Princess Sakura?”

“No, he didn’t. And… This is the first year he’s been out since my mother died.”

“Well, maybe this is the year, hmm?”

Riza chuckled softly. “Maybe it is.”

***

Sakura and Anthony adorned the mantle of the new Mustang household. Riza moved them close together.

“You’re still hoping they’ll fall in love?”

“Well… Every princess needs a handsome prince.” Riza nodded thoughtfully, smiling at the two dolls.

“And do you have a handsome prince to take care of you and fall in love with you every single day?” Roy’s hands snaked around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. “A man who makes you smile and brings you all the joy in the world?”

“I do. A fantastic prince.”

He pressed his lips to her cheeks. “I think it was a good thing you brought him out that year. If I hadn’t seen him…”

“You would have met him sooner or later.” She smiled at them. “Do you think they’re close enough?”

“Yes, I do.” Roy pulled her gently toward the couch. “Now, let’s listen to the radio. It’s about time for that drama you like, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is.” She watched as Roy twiddled with the dials, and then came to snuggle her just as the announcer’s voice came on. She rested her head on his chest, her eyes drawn once more to the handsome soldier and beautiful princess sitting there. She truly had her own prince charming in Roy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
